Crash Landing In Oz
by ScarletMoonX
Summary: After being crushed by a pile of bricks, Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr., wake up in Oz and find that their friends have taken on the roles of the characters. A crown wanted by Bowletta, The Wicked Witch Of The West, ends up on Bowser's head and she's willing to do anything to get it off him, even if it means killing him and his friends.


It was about eleven in the morning, this cloudy day. Bowser Jr., Bowser's son was supposed to come over today. Bowser has asked Tubba to pick up Bowser Jr. from his grandparents and bring him to Bowser and Bowletta's house. "Bowser, will you quit being a worrywart? It's annoying." Bowletta pleaded with the spazzy Koopa. "You also know what's annoying? You distracting me from making this house of nightmares a safe place for a five-year old!" "You are completely overreacting." "Am I? In the past month, you have managed to make a voodoo doll of me and _lose_ it, put under a love spell on me that was meant for my stupid clo- cousin, invaded my privacy _twice_-" "I didn't know the inside of your head was private property!" "It's common sense that the literal _and_ figurative inside of my head is private property!" "Well, I have no common sense, so there!" She stuck her tongue at him, ending the discussion for now. There was a tiny, almost impossible-to-hear knock on the door. "Oh God, he's here! Don't talk to him, and if he talks to you, don't say anything." "I don't understand how I'm a bad influence on your kids." "You're not. Just a bad influence on Jr., that's all. The rest of my kids are little nut jobs." He opens the door and Tubba, with gum, paper wads and a lollipop in his frazzled hair, lightly nudges Bowser Jr. towards the door. "Your kid is a little devil. He's a chip off of the old block isn't he?" "Yep. I'm not paying the barber for your... gum removal." "Nyeh... " Tubba looks at Bowser Jr. He smiles mischievously at Tubba and holds up a straw. He used it to blow spit wads into his hair. Tubba looks at him with deathly fear in his eyes. "By the way, I'm not paying for the damages done to the inside of your kopter!" He runs away from the house before Bowser could say anything else. Bowletta looks outside at Bowser's kopter. Even though she's seen it before, she's never been inside it. She doesn't have a driving license, but suspected that you don't need a license to drive a kopter with a clown face on it. As Bowser ushered Jr. into the house, Bowletta walks outside and climbs into his kopter.

It was extremely intricate, with four buttons, each with an interesting picture on each of it. One was red with a picture of fire on it. Another was gray, with a shiny sphere on it. The other two were a green one had a mechanikoopa on it, the other was dark red with an evil face drawn on it. She was tempted to press all of them at once, but knew she would end up triggering the alarm. Bowletta looked at the steering wheel, then saw something that made her smile evilly. The keys were still in the ignition. Tubba had been in such a rush, he forgot to take the keys out. _"Thank you, Tubba..."_ she deviously thinks. She turns the key, and the kopter starts up. The engine revved loudly, then idled. She looks back at the house. Bowser was too busy playing around with Jr. to notice. She pressed the gas pedal, but missed. There was a third pedal that made the kopter rise into the air, without moving from its place. It stayed in the air when she moved her foot off the extra pedal. She slowly tapped the gas pedal and the kopter gently jutted forward. She smiles. She taught herself how to drive a complicated piece of machinery by herself. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" She looks down at a red-faced Bowser with a confused Bowser Jr. at his side. "I wanted to ride your kopter." "You can't! You need a license, and if you dented my car already, so help me-" "You don't need a license to drive a kopter with a clown face on it!" "Yes you do, now get out of there!" "No! Teehee!" She drives off, knocking into several buildings and lampposts. "BOWLETTA! When I get my hands on you I'll-" "Where we goin' daddy?" "I'll tell you where we're going. We are gonna kill 'Letta!" "Yay! Wait, what?"


End file.
